Self-insert Otaku V2
by zed019
Summary: A teenage boy went trick or treating on Halloween. The boy was unlucky enough to be sucked in a portal into another world. What's a boy to do?. V2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Some character death, you have been warned. One-shot for now.

* * *

Hello my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels. These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing fanfiction. One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

It was an eventful day for me, it was Halloween and I dressed as Rokudo Mukuro in the second season with a box weapon of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was wearing a sleek jacket, a handmade custom made plastic retractable trident, along with a red contact lens on my right eye and two grade A rings with a copy of vongola mist ring. I was also wearing a wig that screams pineapple which is my trademark as it got me more candies and chocolate. I really should watch my weight after these evening.

The night went pretty normal that is until when I went home and a portal suddenly appeared right in front of me sucking me inside.

My body was in excruciating pain as I felt my body rearrange themselves and twisting at the strain. After what I felt like an eternity, I was spit at the portal exit. I was sure I was about to die as I saw blood everywhere around me. My small pain endurance finally gave in and so I passed out in what looks like a dirt road.

After what feels like days of being unconcious, I finally managed to wake up. I took in my sorroundings, I was in a bed in a plain room wearing a hospital gown, _"yup looks like I'm in a hospital or clinic."_ I thought

"Knock, knock."

"Hello, young man, my name is doctor Kazuki, you're quite lucky some locals found you, you're too young to be playing with sharp objects, but I guess it's cool for kids nowadays to ignore us adults, tsk, tsk, 12 years of age and already playing with dangerous toys. I'll leave you for now and come back later, rest will do good for you, oh, your stuff is on the table beside you." Said doctor Kazuki.

"Sigh." I said as I looked outside the bustling city. I checked my items and was shocked to find out that my crappy replica's items turned real.

"No way." I said as I looked at the items slowly. I then realized that my voice sounded young and different.

Thankfully there was a mirror on the wall and I examined myself, much to my surprise, it was not myself that I saw, but a teen Rokudo Mukoro. _"Is that me?, OMG!, I've been de-aged and in a body of a fictional character."_ I thought.

I was so shocked at the scene before me that my right eye activated which shocked me further that I have a fictional characters ability.

I imagined a flying goldfish in the room which resulted in my successful trial. I then concentrated and willed the fish to became real. It took alot of concentration but nonetheless it proved successful. I then dissmissed the fish and vanished my illusion.

_"What fun."_ I thought, overriding what happened to me or possible threats I might encounter in this world. Since I have an ability, it would make sense that others, special people have it too.

I then realized that I have no money in this world, I could always create a real illusion money , but that would be to suspicious.

I would probably have to play the amnesia card.

**Time skip 1 week.**

_"I can't believe the amnesia card worked."_ I thought to myself. I just lied and told them I remember only my name and gave my alias Rokudo Mukuro.

"Where here Mukuro-kun." Said the beautiful woman.

"Thanks, Kaa-san." I said to her who smiled.

Let me introduce you to my adoptive mother, Nodoka Saotome, yes, she's that mother of Ranma Saotome. After explaining my situation from the doctor. I was quickly sorted out through child services. Thankfully, I wasn't too old to be adopted and that is where Nodoka came in. She explained that she had another son Ranma who was training to be a strong man and martial artist with her husbund Genma Saotome. Apparently, it's been years since she last saw them and she needed to feel like a mother again and be appreciated, so her solution was to adopt a child. The rest, shall we say is history.

I was given a few days to familiarize myself to the house and I asked permission from my mother to practice some exercise in the yard which she fully approved off. I mostly did some jogging, push-up's and sit-up's. I also practiced my trident combat, it was simply atrocious with no Kata or Master to guide me. Nodoka saw this and saw it fit to rectify the situation.

Nodoka heard from Genma long ago about a rival school dojo that he was forced to admit that was good. Nodoka still remembered his husbands ramblings about Ryuzanpaku. After calling some friends in high places, she managed to narrow the location down and off we go to the place of learning/torture.

**Ryozanpaku**

We knocked on the place, and the one who greeted us was the Master of Ancient Jujitsu Akisame Koetsuji and also known as the philosophical Jujitsu Master.

We went inside and we were introduced to everyone except the elder who was still taking a tour around the world.

They were:

**Apachai Hopachai - Muay Boran/Muay Thai - Muay Thai Death God of the Martial Arts Underworld.**

**Kensei Ma - Chinese Kenpo - The Master of All Chinese Kenpō.**

**Shigure Kosaka - Kosaka Style - The Prodigy of Sword and Mistress of all Weaponry.**

**Shio Sakaki Karate - Mutenkendoku-style - The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler.**

Nodoka was able to explain our situation and she managed to haggle down the price with Ma Kensei and I now have the teacher with Ma Kensei, Akisame Koetsuji and Shigure Kusaka. The rest of the masters were reluctant to have a disciple but that was okay with me.

With the arrangements down, I will be living with them to reap the full benefits of training. As soon as Nodoka left, I felt chills run down my spine and I was rightly correct to do so. I was introduced to a back breaking exercises, and they call it a warm up.

I was also introduced to my masters style and I was trained to the bone. Slowly but surely I was getting better. I told Shigure that I prefer a trident as my weapon. She was surprised by the eccentric choice of weapon I wanted to specialize in.

I was shown the wonders and perverse nature of the female body by Ma Kensei. He was beaten badly when Shigure found out though. "Corrupting young minds is unforgivable." She said, but the damage was done. I was already a closet pervert, but Ma Kensei reinforced it.

My teachers lessons got harder and harder, but I was gaining stamina to match that hard earned schedule.

My lessons continued for a year, a very productive year. I was now sporting muscles. It's no exaggeration got say that my muscles have muscles. My proficency in my masters arts are nearly at the standing point where I would be determined if I would be a Dou or a Sei fighter.

My masters gave me a different test and found out that I'm a Sei fighter and was taught the Seikuken technique. It was really a handy thing. My training continued for another year bosting my overall skills.

My time in the Ruzanpaku came to an end when my mom decided to call me back home to bond with my new father and brother. I thanked all the teachings of my masters as it gave me an clear and strong will. I couldn't pactice my supernatural abilities but I was able to learn the art of the mind or Occulumency for Harry potter fans. It really has been a great two years and I was now confident in my abilities.

"Mom, are you sure they are arriving?." I said to her as we waited at the house for the appointed time.

I was sad that my mother was stood up by my new parent / brother. It wasn't until later that we got a letter from the History compilation committee saying that Ranma and Genna Saotome was slain by a Heretic God.

_"Heretic God?, no, no, then I'm in a very, very dangerous world."_ I thought as it dawned on me that my happy go lucky world was shattered by the fact that I live in a very very dangerous one.

My mom cried and went into depression. After a week of crying, she steeled herself and joined the history compilation committee again from her retirement and she explained to me the supernatural side of the world. She was honest to me and sad that she will be rejoining them to avenge her husband and son. I wished her luck and I was left to my own devices, she also wished me luck to be a success in my future goals.

That day onwards, I trained in my mist flames and Illusions as well as my Six paths of reincarnation until I can use those abilities in my sleep.

A year passed and I have achieved my goal in mastering my abilities. I then decided to explore and join the shady organization of the underworld. I wasn't proud of what I did, but I took some lives using my abilities. It took some time, but I took over the business so to speak and absorbed some stray organizations and took them in. It wasn't untill later that we took in magical affiliated organization. Oh they were quite confident that they would crush my own organization, but they were shocked about my abilities and defeated them in magical combat gaining their alliance. With that, my influence became well known in the japanese underworld. We call ourselves Vongola, I copied the name from the anime KHR. With my leadership and cunnining we became the most prominent underground organizations in japan second only to the history compilation committee.

Vongola started collecting magical artifacts and was starting to train its members in magical combat. It was a slow but steady progress. Our organization became known as a fair organization both mundane and magical. Many were baffled on this new and upcoming organization.

We were finally able to dabble in the information of the Campione's all over the world with our steady increasing resources that began to branch over seas.

At present there are six Campione are known to exist:

**Sasha Dejanstahl Voban**

**Luo Hao**

**Madame Aisha**

**Black Prince Alec**

**John Pluto Smith**

**Lord Salvatore Doni**

We only found out a basic overview of their abilities. Thankfully, I read the novel and wiki so I know their abilities. _"Hello Super Cheat."_ I thought to myself.

I decided that my organization (Vongola) was stable enough and left it in the hands of my loyal members which I handpicked and decided to continue my schooling.

I enrolled at Jonan Collage. I met Godou there, he wasn't a campione yet. He was really a simple guy who was an ability of attracting girls unconsciously.

I arranged for me and him to be in the same class. He was pretty normal with a hint of gloomy personality since he damaged his swinging arm in baseball. I approached him at school here in there, before I knew it, we became friends. Okay, that was the most accomplished thing I did beside my training and Vongola.

Godou and I hang out pretty often. He was a likable friendly guy who I can't just seem to hate. We would often have lunch on the roof. Godou's sister Shizuka even confronted us about being gay but we quickly denied her claims. She was laughing so hard that we took it seriously and saying that she was just joking. It was really really funny in her point of view Shizuka explained.

One day Godou took a week absence and explained to the teacher about his grandfather's task for him to deliver an artifact to an acquaintance of his grandfather.

I took that as a signal to brush up on my skills. I can now make real live Illusions for 2 hours of heavy illusion casting which is bringing out a fictional character with their ability in the real world.

I like bringing out Yu-Gi-Oh cards to life. I haven't shown this to anyone, it is my trump card after all. Add to my vongola box weapon, my time is doubled and does the strength of my illusions.

**Time Skip 1 week.**

Godou finally arrived back, as a campione no less, and also with a blonde girl in tow to class known as Erica Blandelli. I can feel the energy rolling of him. Later that afternoon. I was about to approach Godou at the top of the roof when.

"Although when you have already taken my purity, you fiend. Have you forgotten our passionate night back on Sicily?"

"Th-That was something the circumstances forced on us, just the result of both of our interests. It's not like I wanted to do that..."

"Yes, that's right, desiring it from the bottom of my heart, I gave you my purity. And immediately afterwards, you suddenly became so cold towards me... you think that there wasn't a need to feed the fish after it was hooked, didn't you?"

"You demon!" Godou silently cursed.

"Don't say things that can be taken the wrong way so easily, it'll look as if we had some secret relationship! If others hear this, they'll surely misunderstand us!"

"But it is a secret relationship! Even afterwards, our lips met over and over again, our bodies on top of each other—"

"Who's there!." Said Erica.

I opened the door and everyone saw my shocked face.

"Oh, Godou, you grow up so fast." I fake cried.

"See, what you did Erica!, now my friend is misunderstanding the situation." Said Godou.

"You!, who are you!." Erica questioned dangerously.

"Who me?, I'm Godou's friend Mrs Erica Blandelli, Diavolo Rosso of the Copper-Black cross organization." I said to her with a smile.

"How?." Erica Stuttered.

"And Godou, welcome to the supernatural side of the world, though honestly, it's more trouble than its worth." I said to him which he nodded in agreement.

"I got it, I'll go if Mukuro goes." Said Godou smiling._ "It's always good to share the burden making it bearable."_ Goudou thought.

"What!." Came from both me and Erica.

"You can't be serious." Said Erica.

"Ehh?." I said dumbfounded.

"That's my final offer if you want me to come to Italy." Said Godou adamantly.

"Fine, be ready in two days." Said Erica as she strormed off.

"Dude, you are so whipped." I said to him.

"Shut-up, at least I have you with me to help me stop her attempts." Said Godou smiling seeing a silver lining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Time Skip 2 days**

Godou and me were sent ticket to Italy by an anonymous organization which it wasn't hard to guess was the copper black cross. We boarded the plane to Italy and arrived at the airport terminal in Italy without incident so far.

"So far so good." Said Godou.

"Black hair, black eyes, around 180cm tall; though his looks aren't bad, there are flaws so twenty points are taken off his face... you are Kusanagi Godou-san, right?." The one who said that was a black-haired woman, around two or three years older than Godou.

"My name is Arianna Hayama Arialdi, and on Erica-sama's orders, I have come here to pick you up. Please take care of me."

"Please take care of me... excuse me, but that insulting remark just now, that was from Erica, right?

"Yes. So it was you after all. Thank goodness."

"You may have guessed from my name, but my grandfather was born in Japan. That is why being of your assistance has been left to me. Please call me Anna. All of my friends do so as well."

"Then you can simply call me Godou as well. Though not all of my friends call me that, at least Erica and Mukuro does."

"And this is my friend Mukuro who will be going with us today." Godou said as he introduced me.

"Yo."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mukuro-san, shall we?."

"By the way Ariana-san, where's Erica." Said Godou.

"Ahh, she was in a very important meeting, that's why I'm here to pick you guys up." replied Ariana.

"I see." Said God oh as he frowned thinking how irresponsible Erica is.

"Its time, there should be time, I've been instructed by Erica-sama that we can walk around before she returns, so let me be your guide. The car is already prepared."

"The car, huh...if it is that kind of luxurious BMW car with a driver, then no thanks, I can't be at ease in that sort of car," Said Godou.

"Lighten up Godou, sooner or later you will have to deal with your new status, and also alot of people will be vying for your attention, so this will be your norm from now on, though I can understand where your coming from, you will only be delaying the inevitable." I said to him.

Meanwhile, Erica had a meeting in introducing Godou to the Black-Copper cross organization as well as plotting for him to deal with the gorgoneion, an artifact of a certain diety. They were certainly debating on how to deal with the situation but their hand was forced to rely on Godou as only a campione can deal with heretic gods.

Of course, Kusanagi Godou had no idea of that. He was in a place completely unrelated to the one where the fight was being discussed.

Compared to that, he was far more occupied in shaking off death's shadow.

In those past week, Godou experienced different kinds of dangers.

Even though it was clearly the 21st century, his life was almost taken numerous times by blades, spears, and axes. It couldn't even be counted by the fingers of a single hand. And there was even that time when he was sniped by a bolt from a crossbow.

But at least it was in the realms of human knowledge, so it was relatively easy. He also experienced curses which would boil an ordinary human brain in a flash, or even trample the target to death by horses from the depths of hell. This all came with his new tittle. "Oh how Mukuro was right, being on the supernatural side of the world sucks." Thought Godou

But, while he should be enjoying a tour in the car of his guide, why would he experience the same things found within the driving scenes of an action movie, with the car just barely short of crashing off-road, or into a building, or down a river. It was completely beyond his expectations.

"...Could it be that Erica knows it, and specially arranged it like that."

Godou started to guess.

He thought of her characteristics, and the nickname of [Devil] which came along with her.

Yes, Arianna-san's driving skills were seriously frightening.

Could it be that Erica knew that it would be like that, so she specially gave this task to her?

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to drive very well..."

"This is the first time that I drove this kind of car, and there were also many problems when I came here..."

When Anna said that while they were walking to where the car was parked at, Godou wasn't really bothered by it. He thought that it was just a display of modesty or such. From the sensitivity of a Japanese, this was pretty normal.

So Godou didn't really take her words to heart, and ended up in that car.

"That car is really weird. Besides the accelerator and the brakes, there's also another pedal."

"But it's fine, I have already remembered the driving method with which I came here. Since, if the accelerator isn't stepped on with strength, the car won't work, I'll drive a little faster in a moment."

When Anna said that, Godou started to feel a bit unwell, but it was already too late.

She was already sitting on the driver's seat, and attached the safety belt.

—In less than a second, the car started and accelerated.

The car Anna drove charged into the street like a missile.

**Time skip 30 minutes**

"I didn't think that, I would have a near-death experience in that kind of place..." Said Godou who got out of the car panting.

"You guys are crazy!." I said as I got out of the death trap car and kissed the ground.

"How many times my life flashed in my eyes, Godou, is this what you deal with everyday?...huff...hufff." I said to Godou panting heavily.

"Maybe, it really isn't worth it, my life sucks." Said Godou depressed.

"Maybe you'll get used to it in time."

"What!?, you must be crazy to even think that." Accused Godou.

"Well, you are outside of the normal people parameters now." I said to him.

"I think that includes you too my friend, you're part of the supernatural world." Godou said in reply.

"Maybe, but man, yours is crazier than mine, oh well, as they say, go with the flow."

"Your so carefree." Said God oh in a deadpan voice.

"I still remember what happened clearly." I said as I remembered what happened.

**Flashback:**

Anna-san was trying to use a clutch which she wasn't used to, while the car flew through the city's streets.

She said that if the accelerator wasn't pushed with strength, the car wouldn't work, so she started rolling at 80km/h with the Mercedes-Benz, and was zigzagging in between the cars before her (s-sometimes, they were cars heading in the opposite direction), until it became impossible to turn as we arrived on a congested road. As we headed into a river, Anna pressed an emergency brake, and it ended up like that.

"...Anna-san, please park the car in a nearby parking spot first; I want to rest a bit near here."

Godou said that with a tone that brooked no questions. Leaving his own life in the hands of a rookie driver who cannot tell the difference between a manual and an automatic car was far too dangerous. What made it even scarier was the fact that the driver herself had no idea of the very thin line separating her from death.

"Eh? I thought that I should first have Godou-san visit Rome—"

"It's OK, I am already tired! I want to rest a bit!"

That was what happened.

**Flashback end**

"Godou, I don't know about campione physiology but I need to go, see you later, I need to empty my stomach." I said as I rushed at the nearby bathroom.

"Poor guy." God oh could sympathize.

**Mukuro's POV:**

As I finally refreshed myself from that ordeal, I came back and saw Godou with a panicked look in his face.

"Arianna, what is it?" Said Godou.

"Can I borrow your cellphone? I need to contact Erica." Said Godou

After calling her numerous times, the other side finally took the phone. It was Erica's voice, which he hasn't heard since yesterday.

"It's me. I need to ask you something."

"So you have arrived, how is it? Do you get along with Arianna?"

"Concerning that, I have many things to complain about, but let's talk about this later. Is it because I need to fight a god that you called me here?"

"About that, I'm still not sure, though the possibility is high...is it possible that you encountered one?"

"Indeed, just now, there was a goddess."

"Is that so...then we need to move quickly. Let's meet up now. We need to prepare ourselves for the fight tonight—"

"...What did you say?"

Godou just heard some words that he couldn't ignore, and asked again.

"I said that, tonight, you will fight me...I think you know even without me telling you that it cannot be canceled, so prepare yourself."

"What are the reasons that made you take that decision..."

Fate was like rolling dice; there was always something new happening (even if he didn't want that). Just then, Godou finally felt that his own fate wasn't normal.

_"At least I still have my best friend with me."_ Thought Godou at his trusty friend Mukuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Nodoka was working overtime, she was in charge of her own team of intelligence division. Their pet project was the new and upcoming Vongola organization who united most of Japan's underworld association both mundane and magical in its wing. She was tasked to find about their boss so they could negotiate with the history compilation committee resources to better respond to the heretic Gods threats. She didn't dare underestimate such an undertaking and she carefully planned on what to do. She would prevail, in honor of his late husbands and sons lives. She vowed to prevent future tragedies to befall on another family.

"I wonder how Mukuro-kun is doing." She said.

**Meanwhile at Italy Roman colosseum**

Surrounded by all these things was a green patch of turf, on which three figures stood, waiting for them.

The first two were venerable. They were probably the [Old Dame] and the [Female Wolf] that Erica mentioned.

Next was a young man. He was probably the [Purple Knight] of the [Capital of Lilies]. On that note, the knight corps they belonged to were secret associations.

In all the countries bordering on the Mediterranean, each one basically had multiple knight corps, which had the Medieval Knights Templar as a common root.

"It is an honor to meet you in person, Kusanagi Godou, for the first time."

In reply to the [Purple Knight]'s formal greeting, Godou bowed his head in reply.

"Hello, I am Kusanagi Godou. Although I've obtained this special physique due to certain reasons, there is no need for any of you to treat me with such respect. Please just treat me like any other normal person."

"...You are much too humble; one can tell you are no simple human from what you just said. This Italian of yours isn't something which can just be learnt from merely simple experience, is it?"

"She is correct. That just now was [Mille Lingua] — magic that can only be patiently honed for a long period of time. And even then, those adept at it must grasp the secrets of language before he can learn the skill. One who can use the technique at such a young age, such as you, is surely a rare sight."

The two elders praised him, one after the other. Ever since Godou became a Campione, he had never encountered the problem of trying to communicate with foreigners. After associating with them for three days, he was naturally able to both understand and speak their language.

He always thought it was an extremely convenient, but also incredibly pathetic ability. Who knew it actually had such a story behind it...

Just as Godou was at a loss for things to say, Erica, who stood by his side, raised her voice and said, "Right, since all the actors are here, let's start the main event. [Purple Knight], can you please stand as arbitrator?"

"No problem, [Diavolo Rosso]. Elders, if it pleases you to step back. This is a contest between the Campione and a great knight of the [Copper Black Cross], hence it would be safer to stay at a distance."

The older two nodded their head to the [Purple Knight]'s suggestion.

The outlines of the pair immediately start to fade, and in an instant, there is no trace of where they were.

"They really disappeared, how amazing."

"Indeed." I said to them suddenly appearing beside them.

"What!, who are you!, how did you get here?."

"Kukuku, naughty elders, keeping this item here." I said as I hold the gorgoneion artifact.

"Impossible, we had that item in the most secure place we could think of."

"Kukuku, special item get." I said.

Before I could utter anymore, the two elders took action and...

**"Boooom!."**

**With Godou and Erica**

"Please give the starting signal."

"I wish you both the best of luck — begin!"

Though Godou could not feel any sort of fighting spirit at all, nevertheless he reluctantly turned his body to face Erica.

Erica had changed her clothes before the match began. She wasn't wearing the elegant dress from before, but a simple long sleeved shirt and slim black trousers, giving her more freedom of movement. In addition to this she had put on something resembling a red cape.

The red cloth had black patterns stitched onto it; Erica called that a banner.

Godou still remembered how she proudly boasted before, that a banner containing both red and black colors could only by worn by a great knight.

"O lion of steel and your ancestor, the lion-hearted king — please hear the oath of the knight Erica Blandelli."

Erica began to intone the unearthly incantation to summon her weapon of choice. She spoke clearly, as though delivering poetry.

The incantation or 'spell words' which people talk about, is the ability to bend the forces of magic to one's will.

"I am the valorous successor to the bugle, the descendant of the Black Knight. 'Til my fighting spirit is broken, my sword will never shatter. O lion-hearted king, I implore you— bring the essence of battle into my hand—!"

A sword appeared. Into Erica's right hand, which was completely empty just a moment ago, a longsword suddenly appeared.

"Advance! The time for Cuore di Leone to fight has come!"

Erica's favorite blade, Cuore di Leone, was an elegant and fine longsword.

With an extraordinary length, and the lightness of a willow branch when swung, it was completely different from normal, steel swords. The blade reflected a brilliant, silvery light, and could be said to be more a work of art than a mere weapon.

But Godou knew very well that this was a demonic sword, which could easily cut through swords made of steel.

—In an instant, Erica closed the gap between them.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Said Godou.

**"Boooom!."**

"What was that." said Godou.

Erica stopped and said "It came from the stands, oh no the elders." Came a worried reply from Erica who sprinted towards the stand

"Oh no, Mukuro-kun." Said Godou as he also sprinted towards the stands worried about his friend.

**At the stands.**

"Kukuku, how marvelous, the power of elders of the copper-black cross." I said as the whole arena distorded in a giant platform of my own design with the Vongola symbols preperly displayed.

"Mukuro-kun?." Said Godou shocked that his friend did this.

"You!, I knew I felt a bad vibe from you." Said Erica accusingly.

"Oh really, and I suppose dumping the Gorgoneion on Godou secretly was wise decision on your part?." I said with anger in my voice.

The scenery twisted as fire pillars burst from my makeshift platform.

"What manner of sorcery is this?." Said one of the elder.

"I can't believe this." Said Erica shocked as she could feel the temperature rise.

"Mukuro-kun, you know, even if you do this, the heretic God threat won't dissapear." Said Erica

"Your right it wont, but how about destroying this questionabale item." I said to them showing the girgoneion .

"You can't, we tried, it is simply beyond the power of us humans to destroy an artifact linked to a heretic God." Reasoned Erica.

"Oh is it?. Come, Chilling flames that engulfs the entire world, pitch black flower, set into bloom, Synchro Summon, appear now Black Rose Dragon!." I said as a flash of white light engulfed the entire stadium.

A now familiar looking red blood petal dragon now stands in the arena.

"Impossible, a divine beast?, and authority?, a heretic God?, another campione?, here?." Said Erica shocked.

Meanwhile Godou was shocked for a different reason, _"Isn't that monster from an anime Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's?."_ He thought.

"What have you done, unleashing a divine beast here, Godou!, do something." Said Erica.

Godou couldn't help but comply

"The Boar shall ravage you! The Boar shall exterminate you!"

This was the Campione: "This is my boast of victory over the gods, the paean of my strength!"

This was the man turned into a devil: "This is my taunt at the gods, who are my foes!"

This was the victor: "This is my declaration of defiance, in order to grasp my godslaying strength!"

"O aethereal Gods, ye all who hath heard this verse of mine, rage at the death of your brethren!"

"O chthonic Gods, ye all who hath heard this verse of mine, wait uselessly for the day when my sacrilege returns for me!"

"O marine gods, ye all, who hath heard this verse of mine, mourn with adirge at your own helplessness!"

"I am the foe of all gods! I am the usurper of divine strength!"

Compelled by his devil-like ability, Godou unknowingly chanted these verses.

"What is the cause of this earthquake?!" Said Erica.

"He just uttered the name of the [Boar], thus it should be an ability of that Lord... Verethragna's fifth incarnation, a boar with wickedly sharp tusks. Legend has it, that it could crush any object with one blow —" Said the knowledgeable elder.

The wall on which the commander [Female Wolf] and the [Purple Knight] stood began to shake.

The previous incantation of Godou's was exactly that: a hymn to summon the divine beast called 'the bearer of ruin'.

Perhaps it was because one felt as though the beast would really descend from the heavens, the sky shook while gathering storm clouds and the earth trembled while rumbling with minor earthquakes.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, this is great Godou come Black rose dragon let us end this. **Black Rose Dragon's Effect Activates!, Black Rose Gale!**." I shouted.

A ravenous wind began to pick up into a very very strong tornado at the center of the colosseum.

"This effect will destroy all monsters and artifact on the field. Come, **Absolute Gale Destruction!**." I said as my Black Rose Dragon began to glow and self destruct.

**"Booooooooooom!."** A large explosion was heard throughout the city, the impact thoroughly destroyed the Boar and badly damaged the Roman colloseum.

Godou was first to regain his senses.

"Why!, I thought you we're my friend!." Shouted Godou who was saddened by his friends unexpected behavior/betreyal.

"But I am, Godou-kun, with this, the gorgoneion is destroyed and the chance of a Heretic God reviving is now gone." I said as I explained my reasoning.

"Whaaaat!?." Godou Said dumbfounded as he just realized that the Gorgoneion artifact was indeed thoroughly destroyed.

Realizing this Godou laughed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!, you bastard!, you crazy loopy bastard!, why didn't you say what you were doing, for a second there I thought you had gone loco and egomaniacal on me." Said Godou, clutching his stomach on the ground and was laughing hysterically.

"Whaaat?." Was Erica's reaction.

_"So this is the power of the Vongola huh?."_ Both elders thought as the scenery went back to normal, but they couldn't help but notice the Vongola insignia the scenery projected before strongly imprinted in their minds.

* * *

**An:** I hope this chapter came out ok, I'm seriously just winging it.


End file.
